Wall Mounted Heating Panels are covered by specifications of International Electrical Common Standards of 60335-1:2001+A1 along with 60335-2-30:2002+A1. It is also covered by UL 2021, issue: 1997 Apr. 16 Ed: 2 Rev: 2006 Jan. 17 as Fixed and Location-Dedicated Electric Room Heaters.
An efficient operation of such panels warrants that the Panels are mounted on to a wall or partition, leaving a predetermined gap between the wall and the Electrical Panel ranging typically from 20 mm to 50 mm.
The principle behind such typical mounting of the Panels is that the air between the Panel and the wall gets heated and a lowered density of air flows upwards and colder air takes its place. Thus natural convection of currents for heat transfer are formed.
One of the requirements of mounting is that the Panel should withstand a weight of 300 lbs on panel (UL 2021, issue: 1997 Apr. 16 Ed: 2 Rev: 2006 Jan. 17).
It is also required that by the help of screw driver it should not be possible to alter the space between wall and Panel.
There are installations for example, heaters that are movable and not fixed to wall. Electrical Heating Panels, in particular Wall Mounted Heating Panels are invariably mounted on to the wall by drilling holes at intervals specified by the manufacturer. Fixtures are then located in these holes and the Panel Mounting System is screwed into the fixture to mount the Panel. It is common art with variations only in the structure mounting systems and variations in components design.
Such existing methods are laborious and need drilling machine and tools to mount the panel. Drilling holes in walls or partition panels damages the mounting surfaces.
In the prior art, the following mounting systems are described to avoid drilling holes in the Panel:—
US 2001032435/A17 describes a convenient attachment which is secured to anchorages but these anchorages are to be embedded in wall and also do not support specifications of IEC and UL.
US 2008196333 A, describes a way of fastening Panel to a bracket by screw but the base plate has to be fixed by screws to be in contact with window frame.
These published inventions avoid drilling of mounting article but needs drilling and fixing anchorages to the wall or screwing anchorages to wood work.